The Knight's Servant
by APIII
Summary: Years from now, Jaune Arc would look back on this faithful day, and thank the stars he decided to go through with the bet. It had been all fun and games, until Ruby decided to make a bet, making the loser become the Victor's servant for the day. Neither would've guessed that they would end up making love right there on the floor of his dorm of all places. JaunexRuby Lancaster Smut


**A Knight's Servant**

Jaune smirked, his eyes peering over the top of his cards. His blue eyes were full of mirth, glee, and confidence. Jaune Arc was in the zone, and while he shined when it came to tactics in the heat of combat, he was currently in quite possibly the safest place he could be; Beacon's library.

"This is it for you, Ruby, I'm afraid you've just played into my trap," he calmly explained, a hint of cockiness showing clearly in his voice. The exaggerated gasp Ruby gave in reply made him laugh darkly. He was ready to end this, he was ready to win the bet.

"I...I...I send my Atlesian fleet." The short girl quietly mumbled, biting her lip as she, with a heavy heart, sent the last of her troops to their deaths.

"My unkindness of Giant Nevermores tear the men apart limb by limb, your feeble attempt at a final offensive has failed... You lost. Don't be sad, Ruby, the Arc reign shall bring prosperity to Remnant." Jaune gloated, putting his cards down as he stood up from his seat.

"It's just a game, Jaune, don't go overboard." Ruby mumbled into her cheek, even as she ripped apart the mental papers that had been her victory speech. She eyed Jaune, who sent her a grin full of teeth.

"It's a victory, and one that I'll proudly tell my children one day. How the bumbling Arc defeated the prodigy Ruby Rose in head to head combat."

"You're exaggerating now!" The redhead shouted, shrinking into her hood when she was met with glares from various students.

"Don't take this away from me. Anyways, help me clean this up. I'm not going to force you to go through with the bet, that was just silly." Jaune said as he started to organize the cards spread across the table. Ruby sighed in relief, mentally celebrating the fact that Jaune wasn't going to make her go through the bet they had agreed upon. She was the one who came up with it in the first place. It was rather arrogant of her, now that she thought about it. They were about halfway through the game, and she had just pushed Jaune's forces out of Vacuo. Ruby had suggested raising the stakes, her moment of success having stroked the raging fire that was her ego, and naturally, Jaune had gone along with it.

After a few tension filled turns, both teens admitted neither had been able to think of any suitable reward, and Ruby had proposed that the loser would have to do whatever the winner said for the rest of the day. Jaune, surprisingly, was rather against it, saying he didn't think it necessary. Someone naturally had to win the game, and while Jaune didn't want to sound vain, he felt he was going to pull the win out from under Ruby's feet. Not that he was going to tell her that. So, he agreed, just deciding to call it off when he won.

All the while, Ruby was going through all the things that she and the rest of her team had yet to get done. There was laundry to be washed, beds to be made, a few assignments whose due dates were quickly coming, someone had to walk Zwei for the day… Eventually the Reaper had decided that there were far too many things for her to list them all in her head, and she needed the space for the game. So, she had absentmindedly started to jot down whatever came to mind as she battled wits with her fellow leader.

"Should go ahead and rip that up." She said aloud to herself as her eyes began to roam the table for the scrap of paper. Her movements soon became erratic as time went on as what should've been the easily identifiable paper evaded her clutches. Ruby was ready to start throwing things off to the side of the table when she felt Jaune's hand pinning hers down.

Blue eyes locked with silver ones, and Ruby's face openly showed her confusion as Jaune just continued giving her a dull look.

"Looking for this, by any chance?" The Arc asked as he held up the incriminating list.

"Oh, that? Naw. I was looking for my...blue eyes dragon. Yeah, but I'll take that off your hands anyways. So, yeah, thanks!" Ruby quickly exclaimed, pouting as she moved for the paper, only to have it pulled out of her reach. She went stiff as Jaune's eyes began to roam the list, his face indifferent the entire time.

"Well, this certainly changes things." He mumbled aloud, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

"What's that mean, buddy?" The redhead chuckled nervously.

"You...you were really going to make me do all this?!" Jaune yelled in a whisper, still mindful of his location. He gestured wildly at the paper for emphasis.

"I mean...I would've given you a cookie or two." Ruby timidly admitted.

"You-you're a slave driver!"

"Glad you won then, aren't you?" She joked, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Yeah...I am." The Arc replied, eyeing Ruby up and down, his chin in his hand.

"Anyways, I'll just go ahead and finish packing this up, then take it over to my dorm. It was so much fun, have a nice day!" She yelled in a rush, far too eager to get away from the unnerving way Jaune was looking at her.

Embarrassingly, the Reaper found herself on the floor, with her blond companion right beside her. He had grabbed her hand at the last moment before she had activated her Semblance and caught her totally unaware.

"Oooowwww."

"Agreed. Sorry about that, Ruby. But I didn't tell you to do that."

"What're you talking about?"

"I decided to take it back. A bet is pretty much a promise really. And in a way, I promised to keep up my end of the bet, whether or not I lost. And you know what I say about promises…" Jaune explained, a smile adorning his face as he saw Ruby pout at him and cross her arms, still seated on the floor.

"That's...fair. I guess." She huffed, blowing a tussle of hair out of her face in a show of petty anger.

"Alright then. Your first task...Uh… continue putting the board away." Jaune ordered reluctantly, smiling sheepishly at the glare Ruby shot him.

* * *

Jaune smiled as he held his door open for Ruby, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't want to tell me to stop, then order me to go through the door?" She quipped.

"Oh, come on, Ruby! Don't be that way!" Jaune groaned, slamming the door shut before flopping onto his bed.

"Fine, fine. You're right, I'm not being fair. A deal is a deal, so I won't whine about it." Ruby told him, feeling rather proud of herself.

"Wow, that's actually really mature of you, good job." Jaune complimented genuinely.

"Thanks, not gonna lie, the milk helps."

"Great. Yeah...so…" The blond trailed.

"You can ask me for anything, Jaune. I won't hold this against you." She assured him, smiling a bit at the fact of how sensitive her friend was, even in a situation most would certainly abuse. Looking back on her life, Yang certainly did, using her adoration of her big sister to make her proudly do the most menial of tasks.

"That's great. Would you mind getting my shoes off then? I'd do it, but this bed is just so comfy." The blond explained into his pillow, missing the dirty look Ruby shot him before sighing and obliging his request. He groaned when the shoes came off, swinging his feet up into the air and wiggling his toes, which were still in socks.

"There ya go." The redhead said as she sat down on the bed across the small room from him, which she assumed belonged to Pyrrha. Not because of any decorations that stood out, but for the lack of items that would express any individuality, unlike the bed beside it with the waffle pillow sheets.

"Hey, Ruby...do you think you could...ya know?" Jaune trailed, swinging his feet in the air in hopes of conveying his message.

"What is it?" She asked in bafflement.

"Could you get my, ehem, socks too?"

" _ **Jaune**_!" Ruby cried indignantly.

"What?! You said anything…"

"Well, yeah, but nothing like this!"

"Oh, come on, Ruby! I bet you would've loaned me out to the rest of RWBY, and I can already imagine all the things Yang would make me do." Jaune argued, making a very convincing speech, and though the pillow muffled his voice, it did nothing to to muffle its greatness.

"I...I mean...if they promised not to do anything _too_ mean."

Jaune responded by wiggling his toes once more, and let out a moan when he felt her tug off his socks, and the cool air reached his feet. He laughed at her groan and flipped over, seeing her move back to her seat.

"Hey, why don't you stay right here? Might as well make it convenient for yourself and stay near me." Jaune joked.

"Oh, great idea. Not as convenient as you calling it off…" She muttered aloud, sitting on the edge of the bed nonetheless. "At least give me some room! Scoot over!"

"Hey, I give the orders here." Jaune said, snapping his fingers at Ruby even as he moved over like she asked.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm in such a terrible mood." Ruby swooned dramatically, dropping down onto her back so she was now laying down besides Jaune.

"Oh please, you know I know you love hanging out with me just as much as I love hanging out with you." He rebutted.

"I don't know where you're getting all this information from, Jaune. I think your sources have been compromised."

"Compromised my butt. But fine, I'll get it straight from the source. Ruby, are you really not enjoying yourself?"

"Noop." The redhead replied with a serious face, having lulled her head to the side in order to face Jaune.

"Ruby," he warned, "don't you lie to me."

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I'm truly miserable."

"You asked for it!" Jaune growled before pouncing. He pinned Ruby's arms to the bed before locking eyes with her, full of deadly intent. She glared at him, eyes full of anger despite her smirk.

"Don't you _dare._ "

The blond dared to, and he did so with a smile. The Arc's hands snapped to Ruby's sides, alternating between tickling near her lower abdomen and her neck. He moved his body so she didn't have enough room to lean her legs back and kick him with any real force.

Jaune was relentless, tickling his fellow team leader throughout the pleading, death threats, incessant giggling, more death threats, until Ruby finally, in a desperate attempt, bit his shoulder lightly. Jaune just laughed through the pain, the contact sending shivers across his body, until he deemed she had suffered enough and he rolled off of her.

They both laid on the bed, short of breath as their pulses slowly but surely came down to a standard level.

"Fine, I'm..." Ruby said, muttering something unintelligible afterwards.

"What was that? I didn't catch that." The blond asked with a smirk.

"I'm...enjoying myself." The redhead muttered in defeat.

"I know you are. You _adore_ me."

"Hah! In your dreams, Vomit boy!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, Crater Face!"

"Would you let that go already!" Ruby cried out in indignation, a wide smile present on her face.

"Never...I'll remember that until the day I die. I'll remember you…" The Arc trailed, his gaze cemented on a tile on the ceiling.

"Guys. You meant to say you guys, right?" She chuckled awkwardly, glancing at him from her peripherals to gauge his reaction.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey, Rubes...you ever wonder why we're here?" Jaune asked, actually managing a subtle segue.

"Whaddya mean? Like, here at Beacon?"

"I was thinking more general, but yeah, that works."

"To become a Huntress, duh. What kind of a question was that, Jaune?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make small talk here." He tried to explain as Ruby rolled over onto him, pinning him down as her hips straddled his chest.

"You're…" She playfully punched his shoulder, "ruining," this time his arm, "the," his chest, "mood." Jaune caught her arm by the wrist on the final 'punch', giving it a slight squeeze that prompted Ruby to open it, before he interlocked their fingers.

"I didn't realize there was a mood to be ruined."

Their eyes met, neither saying a word, neither moving an inch. Crimson blushes adorned both their faces, but it was the simplest of gestures that broke the two of out their trance, when Jaune ran his thumb across her palm.

He quickly sat up, coughing into his hand as Ruby all but leapt off of him and hopped to the bed across the room once more. He stared at his feet, his cheeks burning as his mind processed everything that had just happened, and what may have happened.

The dorm room was dead quiet, as neither party could manage to break the overbearing silence.

Finally, it was the blond who managed the courage to look up. He was amused to find Ruby was giving him the same hesitant gaze, and he scratched his head at her, before awkwardly waving at her.

She returned the wave, giggling a bit at his antics.

"I, uhh...can I come over? To your bunk, that is!" He quickly added, his prominent blush returning tenfold, and Ruby certainly noticed, if her laughter was any indicator.

"Sure thing, you can come over where ever you want." Ruby quietly said, gesturing to all of the bed, including herself, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"R-Ruby!" Jaune gawked, his eyes wide as her words registered.

"What? I'm old enough to make adult jokes, too, ya know." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him to prove her point.

"Yeah, but that one was so…" The Arc trailed, struggling to describe the feeling that welled up in him.

"Tempting?" Ruby offered, managing a far too innocent face while wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"I-I-I didn't say that!" He quickly assured her.

"I'm just playing with you, Jaune! In the innocent way, too…"

"There was _nothing_ innocent about any of that, Ruby. Where's that quirky, nerdy girl I found in a crater that one faithful day?"

"She was buried somewhere beneath a mountain of team leader responsibilities, homework, and international terrorists with killer mechs." Ruby moaned, throwing herself face down on the bed. To her surprise, she felt a weight on the bed right besides her, before a warmth enveloped her hand. She let go of his hand and flipped herself over so she could sit up beside him, and was shocked when Jaune's hand found hers once again.

"That sounded like a cry for help if I ever heard it. Do you wanna talk?" Jaune asked, his voice simultaneously calming her and assuring her that he was completely serious.

"N-no. But thanks for the offer. You know, you were my first friend here at Beacon?"

"Yeah, Ruby, I know that." The blond replied, actually rolling his eyes at her, who scoffed at him before leaning against his shoulder.

"It makes sense, in a way. We were both geeks. We didn't make the best of first impressions, and we both weren't quite ready for Beacon." Ruby continued, smiling at the half-hearted stink eye she saw Jaune sending her from the corner of his eye.

"How far we've come." He drawled, eliciting a chuckle from the redhead.

"Hey, speak for yourself! I, for one, think we're great leaders, I've more friends than I ever hoped of having here at Beacon, I'm staying on top of life, and there's even…"

"There's even what?" Jaune asked, not noticing the pink hue of her cheeks.

"There's even this cute guy I've been talking with…" She reluctantly admitted, furrowing herself into his shoulder.

"Hah! I feel bad for that poor sap!" Jaune bellowed out loudly.

"W-what? Why! I'd make a great girlfriend, you know!"

"Oh, eh, no offense meant, Ruby. You'd make a great girlfriend, no doubt. It's just that, well, they'd have to face Yang at some point. And no man or woman on Remnant is going to envy that person." Jaune explained.

"I'm not a child, Jaune, I don't tell Yang every single little thing." Ruby murmured.

"Really, you're telling me that you, Ruby Rose, are capable of keeping a secret, and keeping one from Yang Xiao Long of all people?" The blond asked with open doubt.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked in indignation, puffing her cheeks out to show her irritation with the situation.

"No reason, " he chuckled, "Well then, tell me one." Jaune said quietly.

"What?"

"Tell me one of these secrets you've supposedly kept from all of us."

"But then it wouldn't be a secret, ah duhhh. Come on, Vomit Boy, I know speed is my thing, but you're coming off slower than usual." She teased, snickering to herself.

"True, true. All right then… I order you to tell me."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. I order you to tell me a secret. I'll even be nice and won't ask for anything too personal or embarrassing." Jaune added, hoping his rather brave demand be softened by the compromise.

"W-what?! No way, you can't make me!" She declared in defiance.

"Oh, can't I?" The Arc threatened, pushing her down flat on the bed, one hand restraining both of her hands by the wrist, while the other ghosted down Ruby's side until it hovered over what he had learned was her weak spot.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Jaune!" She growled.

"It rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"

"Uuuugghhh… Fine. A secret of mine?... Cookies aren't my favorite treat."

"Really? What is?"

"Strawberries, if you must know. Can you let go of me now?" She squirmed for emphasis, and it was only then that Jaune realized he had laid himself over her at some point. He licked his lips nervously, pulse pounding even more when he saw that Ruby's very wide, very _attentive_ , eyes had certainly noticed his nervous tick.

He felt that her silver eyes were demanding his sole attention, yet he managed to rip his gaze from them long enough to stare at her small, pink lips, only to return to those endless silver eyes.

"You know, _Jaune._ I do have _another_ secret for you." Ruby said slowly, her voice thick with a pronunciation that filled Jaune with a terrifyingly exciting sensation.

"What's that?" He asked in a whisper that also managed to be throaty.

"I've never had my first kiss. I've been saving it for the right person." She revealed to him, her voice agonizingly light and mischievous, the smirk tugging at her lips accentuating the glint in her eyes as she leaned closer to Jaune.

Their noses were scant centimeters apart before she diverged left, her mouth now right beside his ear, which sent a spine-tingling shock across his body when she nibbled on it before lightly blowing on it.

"You want to know another secret?" Ruby asked, making no attempt to mask the lust in her words. Jaune offered her no verbal response however, as he felt his heart jump into his throat while every nerve in his body seemed to scream out at him. He barely managed a nod however.

Ruby pulled back, her cheek leaning into his as she did so until they were nose to nose once more, only this time hers was firmly pressing against the side of his, their breaths dancing on each other's lips.

She never told him the next secret, and he didn't bother to ask when he felt her lips press against his, where they seemed to mold perfectly.

Jaune finally released Ruby as he shifted his arms for better leverage so as to make the kiss last as long as possible.

Ruby's hands didn't remain idle either, as one quickly latched onto the back of his neck while the other ran through golden locks.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it had Jaune moaning as they pulled away nonetheless, much to his embarrassment. The telltale burn was what reminded Jaune of his shame, as his face was already as bright as could be, as was Ruby's.

Despair filled Jaune's eyes as he saw Ruby's lips trembling, unable to repress what was no doubt judgement meant to shame him. The older male, moaning over a rather chaste kiss.

He closed his eyes, head hung in shame. He couldn't bare to see Ruby of all people ostracize him. It wasn't until he felt her delicate fingers running across his jaw did he open his eyes again.

Jaune watched as she bit her lip, before running her tongue across it in a slow, salacious manner.

"That was...amazing." She panted out, the act having left the both of them breathless.

"R-really?" He asked, completely thrown off by her declaration. This was only made worse when Ruby's eyes began to water before she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, quickly followed by her chin.

"What's wrong?!" The blond asked in a panic, his mind drawing a blank as to what could have upset the redhead.

"Nothing is wrong," Ruby mumbled into the crook of his neck. "It's just that," She sniffled. "I've been dreaming of that moment my whole life…"

"And?" His voice was wary.

Ruby pulled away to stare into his eyes, tears running down her cheeks.

"It was more perfect than I ever imagined." She said with all the sincerity in the world.

Jaune was left speechless, deciding that no words he could manage to think of would do what he wanted to convey justice. So, he opted not to even bother.

Instead, he boldly cupped her face, leaning forward until their lips met once more.

* * *

Time had definitely passed. Of that, Jaune Arc was certain. How much of it had passed was quite beyond him at the moment, however. Seconds, without a doubt, had been spent locking lips with the beautiful girl dressed in black and red that was now laying on top of Jaune; a position the blond had never expected to see his fellow team leader in, but he didn't mind.

In all reality, Jaune guessed he had spent the better part of half an hour passionately kissing Ruby in his dorm room. Sometimes, they were gentle, chaste kisses on the lips that were delivered in rapid succession. Other times, their lips smashed against one another in a blaze of lust with strength that had the Arc pressing into the mattress beneath him.

Much to his immense surprise and satisfaction, they alternated quite often. Something about peppering Ruby's soft, slender lips with his own before having her force herself into as much contact as possible was impossibly _intoxicating._

Intoxicating. That was a word the leader of JNPR had never imagined relating to Ruby Rose in a million years, and that was a mere hour and a half ago!

' _But it's so right.'_ The Arc thought to himself as he looked up at the panting figure holding herself over him. She fidgeted, adjusting her weight so as to prop herself up with one hand, the other moving to caress his face. Jaune's own hands weren't sitting idle either, sliding up and down her back like they had been for the past half hour.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ruby asked him, smiling widely as she leaned down to continue their session.

"Honestly? I'm drawing up a blank. Not a thought floating through it."

"Well, I have quite a few thoughts floating around in mine."

The words tickled his skin, her warm breath cascading against his lips, his no doubt doing the same to her.

"Yeah?"

Jaune pulled her down at some point, nose buried into her hair. He breathed in her scent, noting the faint, but pleasant aroma of her shampoo; strawberries. The urge to chuckle was just as strong as the urge to pull her lips onto his once more.

"Yeah."

Her fingers traced his lips, and she squealed when white teeth lightly nibbled on the digit.

"You wanna tell me about them?" Their eyes snapped to one another when his tongue darted against the finger impulsively.

 _A beat._

"I'd rather show you." Silver eyes narrowed in determination, even as Ruby blushed furiously at her own insinuations.

Jaune gulped, despite how enticing the offer was. And it was certainly enticing, but all the Reaper saw was the indecision in his actions.

"I-if you are up for it, that is!" The redhead quickly blurted out, pulling herself off of Jaune for the first time since things had gotten a little steamy.

"I...I am. It's just that...you...you're…"

"It's my age, isn't it?" Ruby huffed, a genuine sneer appearing on her face.

"With all the adult responsibilities thrusted at me, you'd think respect would be one of them!"

"I do, I do! I'm not going to lie, it has a little bit to do with it. But for the most part, I'm worried you're going to make a mistake with me."

"JAUNE!" Ruby beat on his chest, face flushed crimson.

"N-not like that! I'm just saying… I don't want you to settle. You're _the Ruby Rose._ The Prodigy leader of _Team RWBY._ And...you know...I'm just me. You could do… better, is what I'm trying to get at, I guess." The Arc faced the wall, unable to even look in the redhead's direction.

"Oh, for the love of Oum!" The Reaper cried out, firmly grasping her Knight by his face.

"Now you listen hear and you listen good! I'm tired of everyone expecting so much of me! They expect me to leave behind all of my friends and wear a smile the entire time! They expect me to lead a team of older, more experienced women! They expect me to be perfect! Well, newsflash, I'm not!"

If Jaune had any comment, it went unheard as she continued.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again! I don't wanna be the bee's knees! I just want normal knees! I want to make friends and just be a part of the crowd. And I let myself be swept up by what everyone else wants of me, because I care too much to let them down. But not anymore, I won't compromise on this!"

"W-won't compromise on what, Ruby?"

" _You!_ The blond, goofy, dense, idiotic, dolt of a man, Jaune fucking Arc. I wanted...want you. I've always wanted you...It started off as a puppy crush, that first day."

Jaune didn't know how to respond; didn't think he should. So, he merely took her hand in his, and sat her down besides him.

"It wasn't just convenience and purely physical attraction. I've been surrounded by boys training to be the best of the best of humanity my whole life. Our teams started to do everything together, and I got to know you. The dorky, clumsy, but caring you. And all that time, what I had for you just grew and grew. Even though… but no! I'm done! It's time that I get to do something for myself and be selfish for once!"

"I-I never knew."

"Yeah, I know. You leave a lot girl's hearts swaying in the wind, Jaune. But I'm done holding back. I'm going to let myself run free, with my heart on my sleeve. And you know what it's saying, Jaune? There's nothing more in this world I want more than to be in your arms right now."

* * *

Jaune Arc was never much of a fighter. Sure, he had improved leaps and bounds with the aid of Pyrrha, but when it came down to the fundamentals, he just didn't have it in his heart to deny someone something they wanted if they were truly determined and had good intentions.

That's why he found himself sprawled out in his bed, arms pinned by the petite, light form of one Ruby Rose.

"And you're sure yo-" He tried to ask, before he found that he had been silenced with a kiss. Admittedly, it was one of the nicest interruptions he could remember.

"If you ask one more time whether or not I'm certain you're the one I want, I'll smother you with a kiss."

Whatever reluctance Jaune had felt about going any further with Ruby melted away as he gazed into her silver eyes, and a smirk soon made itself prominent on his face.

"Are you cert-"

Their lips couldn't have met any faster if she had used her Semblance, and just like that, the scene returned to what anyone who stumbled upon them in the last half hour would've seen.

Except, with a few, minor differences.

Ruby had quickly abandoned any and all thoughts of restraining the Arc the moment their kissing had returned, her body quickly pressing against his.

With his inhibitions being outmatched by his hormones, and what a one-sided battle it was, Jaune's hands began roaming her backside. They glided along her back, the soft fabric of her top feeling pleasant against his bare hands; his gloves having been neatly thrown with abandon into the pile of bulky clothes that consisted of Jaune's armor and the majority of Ruby's combat skirt.

He was left in his hoodie and pants, and he absentmindedly thanked Ruby for taking off his shoes and socks earlier before _other_ things demanded his attention.

The redhead herself was in her stockings, shorts, and the black tube top she wore beneath her combat skirt, and that was it. Everything else; the combat skirt, her ammo belt, corset, and bag were all on the floor, right beside Jaune's clothing.

And there everything lay, forgotten and neglected as Jaune's hands continued their journey South, slowly but surely reaching her hips. They stopped for a mere moment before continuing on to firmly squeeze their target.

This time, it was Ruby who moaned into their kiss, and Jaune couldn't have been prouder of himself.

The redhead wasn't afraid of allowing him the victory; it was well earned after all. She was certainly shocked Jaune had groped her _rear_ , but she was even more shocked to admit she hoped he wouldn't stop any time soon. Something akin to a fire began burning in her gut, and it excited the younger girl.

Her competitive streak shining, she decided to one-up Jaune. With a small internal pep talk, Ruby ran her tongue across Jaune's lips. Her eyes had been wide open, hoping to gauge his reaction, and she wasn't disappointed.

The Arc was shocked into a stupor, eyes wide and mouth gaping at the bold actions of the girl. He nearly had a heart attack when she decided to act upon the moment, and he felt her tongue dart against his.

Unexpected, certainly, but not unwelcome. While Ruby hadn't been Jaune's first kiss, she was most definitely the farthest he'd ever gotten. His mind seemed to devote itself exclusively to trying to understand what these sensations he felt as he tentatively brushed his tongue against hers meant.

Little did he know, Ruby herself was focusing entirely on the kiss as well, although her efforts were far more analytical. She had just had her first kiss not even an hour ago! And just like everything else in her life lately, things were progressing a lot faster than she ever imagined they would. But, just like she tackled Beacon, being a leader of her own team, and the many other aspects of her hectic semester, Ruby was meeting this new challenge head-on and with a smile to boot.

As the kiss heated up, and the two became more comfortable with one another's body now that they knew each other a little more _intimately,_ Ruby began to get courageous once more. Her mind conjuring up thoughts that she knew she could _never_ request aloud, she began to scheme.

It started off with gentle prodding. She'd press against his tongue with her own, meeting him a little more than halfway; just past his own lips. Almost forgetting about the rest of her plan when her new favorite blond seemed to be attempting to wrap their tongues together, the Reaper pulled her tongue back into her own mouth, although reluctantly.

This seemed to confuse Jaune, if the lack of contact between the two was anything to go off of. She repeated the process, and much to her immense relief, satisfaction, and sorta-but-not-really-shame at her longing, the older boy seemed to finally begin to understand what she wanted.

His tongue followed hers, rubbing across her bottom lip before entering. The action briefly had Ruby compare it to someone wiping their shoes on a welcome mat, but her thoughts quickly became absorbed with Jaune's tongue once more, as he tentatively explored her mouth. Mapping out the blond herself had certainly helped her get over the anxiousness of her new, favorite activity with her new favorite blond, but it didn't quite prepare her for the sensations.

As his tongue bumped and ran along everything much like a blind man stumbling in a cave, she almost felt as if she were… _**surrendering**_ her mouth to him. The realization that it indeed felt exactly like that made her aware of a situation that had been developing for quite a while.

Ruby rubbed her thighs together as a moistness in between her legs was made abundantly clear to herself. It was then that a second bodily reaction which had also been developing for quite some time now came to the girl's attention; pushing the first one to the back of her mind if only because it wasn't her own reaction.

With a gasp, she impulsively reached down and grasped it through Jaune's pants, her mind taking a moment to catch up with her actions. They both went stiff at the exact same moment, their eyes meeting as they slowly pulled away from one another, the thin strand of saliva connecting the two going unnoticed.

Ruby's heart was racing, beating so fast it seemed to vibrate constantly instead of pulse, and she knew the same of Jaune; she could feel his pulse too. With a deep breathe, and a shaky hand, she slowly reached for Jaune's hand.

She interlocked their fingers for a moment, giving him a soft squeeze, before pulling it. The back of her own palm against her chest, she slid her hand around his, firmly pushing his hand onto her breast. With a small smile, she gave him a playful squeeze, though it wasn't his hand she was squeezing this time.

A small giggle wormed its way out of Ruby when she saw and felt Jaune flinch. He swiftly returned the favor, doing nothing to hide his satisfaction when the smaller girl squeaked.

With a hearty laugh and a smile that threatened to split his face, Jaune gave her another playful squeeze before his hand trailed back up to Ruby's arm.

"What are you doing... You don't want to?" She asked in confusion, a frown forming as she tried to process why he had moved his hands, all while a not so small insecurity about her breast size began to antagonize her.

"I...I mean...I do. B-but do you?"

"You don't think it's going too fast?"

"Honestly, yeah, it's going a little fast. But, if it's with you, I don't want to stop any time soon. What about you?"

"I think that...that sounds like a plan."

They commemorated the plan with a chaste kiss.

"Shou-"

"-d I?"

They both blushed at one another, and Jaune decided to go forward.

"What if we… undressed one another?"

"I-I-Is that someth-" The stuttering mess of a question Ruby was trying to ask was silenced with a long, passionate kiss.

"That is something I would love, yes." Despite his brave words, the tinted cheeks and the way he nervously fingered her bra strap showed Ruby he was afraid. Deciding that it wouldn't do at all, she decided to be the change she wanted.

With a grin, her hands glided down his chest, appreciating his physique in an entirely, and far more thorough, manner she never had before. They eventually reached the hem of his shirt, and promptly slid underneath. His stomach was warm, and she reluctantly stopped lingering to pull off his shirt.

Jaune lifted his arms and assisted with the process, and the face he was making, a mixture of excitement and anxiousness, was priceless, at least to Ruby. Despite herself, she actually backed herself off of him to take a good look. With a cat call that would've made her older sister proud, and also furious for the context of sed cat call, the Reaper made sure the Arc knew what she thought of him.

"Wow. Now I see why you wear that hoodie so much. You'd have to beat off the girls with a stick. I don't know what you'd have to get your hands on to hold of the Huntresses. Well, besides me." Ruby, successfully, flirted as she wrapped herself around Jaune, their chests pressed up against one another.

"You're just saying that…" Jaune said bashfully, refusing to let it show just how much he wanted to pump his fist into the air. With his mouth beside her ear, and voice an octave lower than usual, he whispered huskily, in Ruby's opinion, "But I'm feeling a little insecure here. I think," he paused to nibble on her ear, "that I'd feel a little better if you…"

The Knight chose to finish, not with words, but with actions. Lifting Ruby up to a sitting position, he chose to skip the sensual journey and went straight for her shirt. His hands were met with Ruby's, who caressed his hand. He kissed her until the shirt demanded they separate.

When his eyes finally landed on her now, mostly, exposed body, he couldn't help but be awed himself. His time of training at Beacon along with a decently athletic lifestyle had allowed for his body to be carved into one that any civilian would compare to that of a Greek God. A lifetime of Huntress training had done far more for Ruby.

Abdominals so chiseled marble statues weep in envy. Toned arms making it apparent Crescent Rose was no dainty weapon to lug around. His gaze faintly focused on her pectorals, for about a second, before other body parts, two, specifically, garnered his attention.

"Jaune," Ruby whined, despite not moving to cover herself, "you're staring."

"In my defense...so did you." He slowly rebuttled, too enraptured to feel embarrassed.

"You're just doing that. It's not like they're Yang's size, or Blake, or Pyrrha's…"

In Jaune's defense, they were very few individuals at Beacon Academy who were interested in the female anatomy that would've noticed the scrutinizing gaze Ruby was sending him from the corner of her eyes, since she was also shyly facing away.

"Hey, hey, don't start with that. Who's on a bed with a blond hottie right now?"

"Come on now…" Ruby murmured, a slight tugging at her lips.

"You're right, I shouldn't be talking about Port while I have the gorgeous Ruby Rose in my company."

"Shut up, dork!" She giggled, feeling a bit more relaxed, which had been what Jaune had been aiming for, even if she didn't know it.

"Make me?"

"Of course." She replied with lidded eyes. Leaning forward, Jaune opened his eyes when he felt her skirt his lips, once more ending up by his ear, most likely to whisper something once more. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind if that's how they talked to one another for the rest of their lives.

"No, silly. I think that your mouth can find _other_ things to do."

To his utter amazement, Ruby kept a straight face when she suggested the lewd act, the only red on her face a slight tint from excitement.

Lust and imagination with a splash of reality finally had Jaune giddily realize that this was it. He was going to get to explore Ruby's body very intimately in… right now, apparently.

Their lips met in a rush he hadn't seen coming that left him dizzy and breathless almost right away, though the giant increase on skin to skin contact as their bodies grinded against one another certainly contributed. He allowed Ruby to ravage his body for a minute, allowing her free access to his entire body. Her hands roamed his chest, his back, tugged his hair, and even occasionally drifted south to brush against a certain nether region that had Jaune melting into her hand, almost growling when she'd consistently remove her hand after a teasingly short few seconds.

Jaune finally grew fed up, and gritted his teeth when he grabbed her wrists, before he spun them around in a maneuver that ended up with Ruby's form pressed up against the mattress, and Jaune's form pressed against her.

Her loud "eep" was almost instantly replaced with a low moan when the blond saw it fit to attack her collarbone with his mouth. Nipping, kissing, and licking his way down until Ruby's moans turned into squeaks and ragged breathing that came in random intervals.

Lips seared a burning trail down to the small valley in between her breasts, and it was Ruby's turn to be uncomfortably aroused as Jaune stopped, head tilted so their eyes could meet.

"Juuuaannee." Ruby whined, any trace of embarrassment absent in the presence of absolute _need._

"Yes, my Rose?" The shit eating grin on his face actually managed to make her giggle, uncontrollably. Proving as infectious as ever, the Knight himself soon began to laugh, pure joy emanating from his laugh.

The two were cuddled up against one another when they finally came down from their laughing high, noses occasionally nuzzling one another.

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up so I can do you."

* * *

He had moved so fast, Ruby almost expected rose petals to start fluttering down from the air. His mouth was more despicable than the worst of the Grimm, at least, that's how Ruby felt about him at the moment. Lips, tongue, and teeth were all used at random to tease every inch of her breasts but the the one place that would give her the most relief, which he seemed to be avoiding purposefully. She had begged for him to please her, over the squeaking and the moaning, and the _bastard_ had forced her to be specific...and anatomically correct.

Lust won out over humility, in the end, and his mouth latched onto her left nipple. His mouth stimulated one, lightly nibbling at times, while the tongue lashed across the sensitive nub. His fingers made sure the other wasn't neglected, pulling and pinching at it until she was mewling.

The Arc did tormented her in the best way imaginable for an overall ten minutes before the pleasure became too much.

Jaune smirked.

Ruby's breathing was barely starting to even out, for the most part.

His tongue moved away from her now overly sensitive breasts, allowing them some respite. Now the Arc knew that his name wasn't the only thing that women thought rolled off the tongue. And boy, did Ruby know it too.

"Jaune! That was…" She started to say, still winded.

"Amazing? Wondeful? Out of this world?" Jaune was riding his own wave of pleasure, he had brought her to climax with nothing but his tongue, he was damned proud! His smirk quickly died however, with one swift act by Ruby.

"Hey, don't go off and stroke your own ego, that's my job. Well, I can manage the stroking part, at least." She explained in a sensuous voice as her hand gripped his shaft firmly for the first time the entire session, and didn't quickly skirt away. Oh no, her hand was quite comfortable where it was, more or less. It squirmed a bit, moving up and around, introducing the blond to a type of enjoyment that had him clenching his teeth and straining him physically as much as it was mentally.

"N-not fair." The Arc whimpered, as Ruby continued to slowly pump him, as she raised her body, which had a thin sheen of perspiration, so as to switch positions with Jaune. If the younger redhead ever had a domineering kink, it would've certainly shined bright as she looked down at the squirming man below her, who had resorted to thrusting his hips into her hand to try and gain some sort of satisfaction.

The Knight groaned when she removed her hand completely. "Don't leave me all high and dry, Ruby. _Please_ …"

"Oh, I never dreamed of it." She had taken Jaune's word a little more literal than he had meant, and while he groaned in response, it was certainly not in frustration as Ruby's soft mouth encompassed his head.

The first thing that hit her was the taste. She probably should've licked him to get a small taste, instead of the all-encompassing situation she had gotten herself into. But, Ruby didn't particularly mind it, even if he tasted like a ripened plum. The oddity had her humming in contemplation, mind working to think of anything she might've learned in her admittedly brief sexual education at Signal.

One person's mindless activity is another man's nirvana, or at least, that was the case for Jaune. Because Ruby's constant humming was doing things to his body that was _really_ working for him. And she realized it with a smile.

Jaune was torn from smiling at the fact that Ruby knew him well enough to hum his favorite song while sucking his dick, or curse the fact that his favorite song had a lot of pauses. His musing was cut short when his favorite redhead in the world reached the songs fortissimo, and he grabbed her hair in his struggles to hold himself together.

With a rough yank, he failed, and instead ending up pulling Ruby even further closer. Her nose touching his pelvis, cloudy blue eyes looked down to meet bright, and widened silver eyes. To be fair, Jaune would go on to doubt any mortal man on Remnant would've managed to keep their composure.

His hips bucking, Ruby took it all like a trooper and toughed out the rather harsh abuse of her mouth. Admittedly, she wasn't gagging and making choking noises for fun, but a not so small part of her was thoroughly aroused at what was going on. With his loudest groan to date, Jaune came, eyes locked with Ruby as she swallowed every drop.

His head fell back, hitting the mattress with a satisfying drop. He felt he could take every training session with Pyrrha, every airship ride, and every denial by Weiss, and still not feel half as drained as he was now. Though, this certainly didn't meant he was upset or anything besides...whole. Jaune Arc felt, whole.

It made sense, just clicked, when he felt Ruby's hand grip his own. She shimmied her way up to him, snuggling into his side, pulling the disheveled blanket over the both of them.

"I'm, uh, sorry about that. For…" Jaune cursed himself. After everything that just happened, he still couldn't talk to Ruby without making himself sound like an idiot.

"For what? I loved every second of it." Her tone would've assured the most paranoid of people that her words were filled with nothing but the most sincere honesty. If Ruby had as much of a problem tasting herself on Jaune's lips, she did a better job of hiding it than Jaune did, who grimaced slightly when he realized just why the kiss had a faint after-taste that hadn't been present before.

"Did you really? I know that… guys are usually supposed to last longer."

Ruby rolled her eyes to herself, realizing that Jaune wouldn't be the Jaune she...really, _really_ liked if he wasn't so humble it was honestly self-deprecating.

"Yeah, well, you set the world record for the longest with Ruby Rose, so...yeah. I mean, not to imply that I've ever been with anyone else! But some people could see that as a bad thing, but you shouldn't take it that way, cause I sort of think of it as a good thing. Not like I'm anything super special or anything, but-"

The blond chose to focus on the sensation of Ruby's lips. Sure, there may have been other ways of ending her mini-rant, but this one seemed the nicest.

"Hey, don't go off and say you're not special. You know how much it sucks to hear bad things about your favorite person in the world?"

"Favorite? Don't you have like, seven sisters who would be interested in hearing that?"

"I think they'd know, once they believe me when I say the cutest girl on Remnant beside me is in fact my girlfriend."

Both their eyes widened when the final word registered.

"Is-is that what we are now?" Ruby eventually asked.

"I mean… if you want it to. I do, but I don't want you to think that we won't still be the best of friends if you say no. I promise you, that won't happen, no matter what you say."

The blond was met with silence, but choose to enjoy the moment, should it prove to be the last time he'd get to experience the nude form of Ruby pressed up against his side, the softness of her skin on his palm, and her aroma of strawberries.

"You'd have to deal with Yang's teasing." She pointed out.

"I'd be thankful to survive long enough for her to get the teasing phase." He rebuttled.

"My team will probably think of a combination of Vomit boy and Crater face to call us."

"I like to think it'll turn endearing, with time."

"Did Vomit boy ever turn endearing."

"Only when you said it."

"You'll have to put up with me. People will stare, judge you, if you stand with me. You'd become _Her_ boyfriend."

"They'd do the same to you. I'd no doubt drag you down, in comparison."

"Just being Jaune's girlfriend sounds nice enough for me. Maybe they'll finally drop the 'The' from my name."

"Funny, we've both been struggling with titles, haven't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we have."

"You know what sounds nice to me, though?"

"What?"

"Jaune Rose."

"Never thought I'd be the one telling someone to slow down."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, Ruby Arc sounds cooler. Plus, I'd finally make the powerful warrior Arc I've always wanted to give to my parents."

"Parents? That sounds nice. You'd have to survive my Dad, though. And not to mention my Uncle."

"Do I get to come back to a bed with you in it if I do?"

"Assuming you can keep up with my pace."

"Is that a yes?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prick: So? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**

 **Organ: Wow, all I did was a read through and I get my own spot in the Author's Notes? How generous.**

 **Prick: Meh, a beta deserves his credit, plus, if you guys enjoyed the story, and hope to see more smutty interactions between Jaune and Ruby like this one, then I highly advise you go check out OrganOfFlames' story 'Where Did The Party Go?' if you haven't already! Being the ocd freak I know my friend to be, I promise you, all the juicy details you might have been hoping to appear are certainly in his! Just be a dear, and drop a review, would you kindly?**

 **Organ: Thank you very much. I knew Prick had been working on something for a while now. He often mentioned working on an** _ **exciting**_ **Lancaster one-shot, but was rather secretive about the whole thing. When I was gifted the opportunity to read through it, I was actually surprised. Even his lover, Fate-117, wasn't allowed to see it. I think Prick has done an amazing job with this and with a low amount of angst which I know he loves. Be sure to leave a review to support him! I'm hoping he'll start writing more like this to offset the angst he normally writes.**

 **Prick: While I did write this myself, I can't take all the credit. This story wouldn't have been made without my friend, The Loneliest of All, who worked with me when we were thinking up of a story.**


End file.
